The Girl In Question
by green fire yellow eyes
Summary: Raven is a Teen Titan, Jump City's finest super heros. But as Raven is a pro to this super hero stuff, she continues on with her teenage pastimes. Watch Raven as she fights crime! Avoids bad goth musicians and struggles with love (raerobstar)
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: I got my first review emailed to me! It made me smile like a smiley kind of person. I won't mention who in case they wanted anonymity but trust me you know who you are and it was appreciated! You're one of the good guys.

"_Managing your emotions is an inside job"_

Doc Childre and Howard Martin

"_Your intellect may be confused but your emotions will never lie to you"_

Roger Ebert

CHAPTER THREE: DEEP DOWN

Raven stood on the rock in space, the stars and galaxies glowed red, sinister doorways of rock can be seen far away.

A path formed from slate grey stone in front of her and she began to walk to the doorway she wanted.

"It's not wise to come in here often" said a yellow cloaked Raven pushing her large glasses up her nose.

Six different versions of Raven stood in a huge library, all wearing different coloured cloaks identifying them as different emotions or aspects of Raven herself.

The original blue cloaked Raven sat sullenly on a tall backed chair, her back straight and her arms folded, her hood was up.

"Tell me something I don't know" challenged blue Raven

Yellow Raven faltered

"Um… I could tell you things you don't remember so well... Maybe but nothing you don't already know"

Pink Raven threw an arm around Yellow Raven's shoulders as she laughed freely

"Ha! She got' cha there, smarty!"

The pink Raven smiled at the original

"So what's up? Party? Crisis? Chasing out another intruder or is it just a good old fashioned visit?

"Intruder!" shouted a green cloaked Raven rushing forward (and knocking a brown cloaked Raven and an orange cloaked Raven straight on their asses)

"We have to fight! We have to face them and get rid of any threats with an iron fist!"

She punched into the air

"Ha! Who's with me?"

All other emotions just mumbled or made other dismissive gestures

"We get it! Sheesh! I thought pinky was bad but at least she doesn't try to look for fights every other day" said the orange cloaked Raven sitting sprawled on the ground but not seeming to care

"Pinky! I like it!" beamed the pink cloaked one.

"Please, can't we just stop fighting?" pleaded the grey cloaked raven holding tightly to the brown cloaked one

"Hell no! I was challenged! It would be cowardly to back down now that..."

"EENOUGH!"

The original Raven was now on her feet,

"I didn't come here to listen to your petty disagreements I came here because…"

She noticed the red cloaked Raven smirking by the doorway, the blue cloaked Raven took a deep breath and swiftly gave the red one the finger before she turned to them all

"As I was saying; I'm here because you haven't been behaving yourselves, you seem to want attention and I want to know what you want."

"I know! And you know too" said yellow

"Enlighten me" said Raven apathetically

"You've been ignoring us!" whispered Grey, her lip trembling as if she was on the verge of tears

"What are you talking about? I meditate everyday to keep you all in check" sighed the original

"No. you've been pushing us down. It's not the same." said Yellow

"I mean it's not like you haven't got control! You've gotten so much stronger. Let us out a little once and a while" said green

"NO!" squeaked Brown, covering her eyes with her hands "what if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't like us anymore? What if..."

"He doesn't like us!" wailed Grey

"Don't say that!" snapped orange

"He's such a cutie!" squealed pink "and super nice! He didn't even yell when we hit him in the face, he's such a sweetie!"

"In case none of you have noticed, he's not exactly up for grabs" growled red

"What the hell are you all talking about? This has to stop!" shouted blue Raven

"Don't play coy! You're jealous!" sang pink with a smile "you are thinking very affectionately toward a certain boy wonder!"

Chaos reigned for a few seconds as all emotion shouted their opinions

"I KNEW THAT!" said Yellow loudly "I DID!"

"The princess doesn't even _deserve_ him!" growled Red "when have we ever gotten something like affection that didn't go horribly wrong! KILL 'EM ALL! The sanctimonious do gooders!"

"I bet he could burp the alphabet. That is so cool" sniggered orange

"We don't _need_ affection! It's for the weak! We're brave enough to be alone!" burst out green

"No! Don't do anything! They're scary! Something scary will defiantly happen!" shivered Brown

Grey just wailed loudly with the occasional sob

"The alphabet! Ha ha! Good one!" giggled pink clapping orange on the back.

Raven's eyes glowed white, the whole room trembled. All emotions fell silent at once

"I do not have a crush on Robin" she said coldly

"Pssft! Yeah, whatever" smiled pink

"Coward" shot Green

"At least find out what he's like between the sheets" leered orange but was pushed away by red.

"You're disgusting!" laughed pink

"I thought Malchior would've kept you all quiet for a while" whispered Raven

Everyone was silent for a few seconds

"… Let's go burn that book" said Red

"We won't be ignored" said Yellow "nothing good can happen if we are. Things are changing"

"Change! Change! Change!" sang pink "CHANGE! Chaaaaaange!"

"I'm leaving!" growled Raven, she spun on her heel and marched out of Yellow's domain

"Change is coooming!" giggled pink

"Go make a man outta boy wonder!" called orange then started sniggering again

SLAM!

Once again Raven was alone in a vastness of red stars and black space

"Hmpf" she muttered gathering her cloak around her

"What do they know?"

Author's notes: aah Raven, we have a saying where I'm from "don't be such a fuckin' eijit". But who can blame her? Crushes are scary things.

Anyways,

WHY AM I GETTING NO REVIEWS!

What am I doing wrong? Where am I screwing up so badly? Is it badly written? Does the plot suck?

I'm beyond confused.


	2. Things you just do when your bored

Author's notes:.not one review. Well here's the second chapter that nobody asked for!

Disclaimer: I own an I-pod which I am very proud of. Not the Teen Titans

"People don't bore me. I like people."

"Really? All of them? Even the creepy ones?"

"Nobody is creepy on the inside. Some of them are hurt, some of them are sad, and some of them think they're the only real thing in the whole world. But they're not creepy"

Death and Hazel talk about people. DEATH: The Time of Your Life

CHAPTER TWO: THINGS YOU JUST DO WHEN YOU'RE BORED

"Dude! That _so _got me points!" shouted Beast Boy

"Nuh-uh, man! Nearly decapitating the opposition does not count as a bonus!" replied Cyborg

"Well it should! I'm changing the rules!" said Beast Boy running out

"You get back here!"Shouted Cyborg running after him.

The door to the living room opened and Raven was trampled by the boys as they ran out of the room.

"Raven? Are you okay?"

Instead of Cyborg or Beast Boy she looked up into the masked eyes of Robin

"I'm just peachy, wonder boy" she said sarcastically,

Her hood had fallen backwards, her pale greyish skin devoid of any flaws, her cute slightly upturned nose was wrinkled in disapproval as she looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy's retreating forms at the end of the hall. Her amethyst eyes narrowed slightly and her eyebrows furrowed in a small scowl, her short dark purple hair was adorably mussed.

"cute." Thought Robin as he helped her onto her feet "I wonder why she doesn't date"

Raven absent minded raked a hand through her hair as it settled back into place.

She seemed to be thinking of something and walked straight past him in a little world of her own.

"I wonder what she thinks about to be able to look like that" he thought,

Robin walked into the kitchen area where Raven was rooting through her shelf in one of the cupboards.

"Why are they all still here?" she thought sullenly, she had been looking forward to being able to meditate indoors without being disturbed, maybe even play a little music while she read her book (which now had a tea stain on the cover!) or see if there was anything she would like on TV ("I've never controlled the idiot box before" she thought ambitiously). She looked for an herbal tea that wouldn't take too long to make as her last one was ruined, shifting through the boxes she saw a box of pocky hidden behind two boxes at the very back.

Robin couldn't find his pocky.

He was looking in his cupboard but couldn't find it

"Dammit!" he muttered, "I hadn't even gotten to open it"

"Open what? Friend Robin?" Asked Starfire, she floated beside him and looked inside the cupboard too

"I got some pocky the other day and now I can't find it" he said

"It's over here" said Raven over her shoulder,

"'Pock-ee'?"Repeated Starfire in confusion

"It's a kind of snack" said Raven not looking at her

Starfire smiled

"Ah yes! It is like mustard?"

"Not quite" said Robin giving her his charming half smile

He came up behind Raven and reached into the cupboard, Raven looked at his handsome profile in the corner of her eye and felt something tighten in her stomach, his gloved hand brushed off her own, her emotions flared up suddenly, she shot into the air and hit the top of her head on the shelf.

"sonova!" she shouted, with a burst of black energy all the cupboard doors burst open, one hitting robin square in the face.

"Robin!" exclaimed Starfire rushing over

"Oh Robin, are you injured?"

Raven held her head and looked at the two in shock

"I'm sorry, Robin" she said apologetically, she extended a hand to help him up off the ground. Both Starfire and Raven hauled him up without much effort, Robin shook his head a little and looked Raven

"Um, I hit my head. Sorry again" she mumbled

"Do not feel too guilty, Raven. It was an accident" said Starfire threading her arm with Robin's and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Raven handed him his pocky, he smiled at her

"I'm glad Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't see that" he laughed

A smile stole its way onto Raven's face but quickly disappeared

"I have to meditate"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Raven sat floating on the roof, in a state of calm that she had to work to achieve

"Hey Raven! Wake up!" called Beast Boy coming onto the roof with Starfire

"We are leaving now for the fair of fun. Hurry or you shall be stuck sitting squashed in the back seat of the car!" smiled Starfire,

"I'm not going" said Raven flatly

"Why? Are you embarrassed that you nearly knocked Robin out cold? Man, I can't believe I missed that" sighed Beast Boy with a wistful smile,

"I don't get embarrassed and I only wish it had been you instead" said Raven dryly,

"Please, Raven. I promise that tonight's festivities will be most enjoyable" said Starfire earnestly

"You can't promise something like that" thought Raven but didn't voice her opinion knowing the tameranian was only trying to be nice.

"No." she said sternly

"Come on, Raven. I'll buy you some cotton candy" said Beast Boy wiggling is eyebrows

"And if you go on some of the rides with me I'll win you a prize"

"As tempting as that sounds the answer is still no" said Raven sarcastically

"Fine!" he snapped "stay home alone and do whatever creepy things you think is _so_ important!"

He stormed off downstairs

"Child" muttered Raven

Starfire flew up and sat floating with Raven

"…. I'm not creepy." Said Raven defensively

Starfire didn't say anything for a few seconds

"We would not enjoy ourselves fully knowing you was at home all alone. We have done something wrong? You do not wish to spend time with us anymore?" said Starfire, her voice innocent and concerned

"You're all making a big deal over nothing. I _like_ to be alone sometimes" said Raven

"'sometimes'" repeated Starfire "but Raven, You are alone quite often."

Raven scowled, though at first one might think Starfire is stupid, she isn't.

"Perhaps you do not have to join us at once. You may come to the fair of fun later?" she said in a compromise.

Raven was quiet as she pulled her hood up over her head

"I'll think about it"

Starfire squealed and began to clap her hands

"Glorious! Now everyone shall be happy and there will be no feeling of ill will towards each other and no mean words like 'creep'" laughed Starfire,

Raven winced, she hated that word.

She saw Cyborg and Beast Boy speed off in the T-car and Robin drive on his motorbike with Starfire sitting on the back, her arms wrapped around his waist as her dark red wine coloured hair streamed out behind her and her face contentedly leaning on the back of his shoulder

Raven's eyes blaze white suddenly

"Well don't they look so fucking happy! Just makes me sick!" she spat viciously and clapped her hands over her mouth

"What happened?" she murmured, shocked andguilty

'_Guilty?' _

She stalked to the door on the roof and set out for her room

Author's notes: zero reviews, a blow to my ego and a fun pack of gummi bears.

I think this chapter went well. I won't beg, but I won't stop writing, its way too much fun.


End file.
